Pluto
Pluto is walking alongside Xion on the beach one morning when suddenly a familiar scent drifts through the air. Pluto stops and sniffs the wind, his eyes widening in surprise. Miles away down the beach is Namine! Pluto begins panting and barking loudly, running past Xion. "Pluto? Huh? What?" the tomboyish girl asks. Pluto runs back to Xion and starts stomping his feet, barking and trying to tell her to follow behind. Then the big yellow dog turns and bounds off at high-speed down the beach. Alarmed, Xion chases after him as she calls "Plutoooooooooooooooo!" Namine, dressed in her usual revealing attire, was smiling as she looked out at the ocean, hands behind her back in a sexy pose. Just then, loud barking is heard. Namine is shocked and turns to see Pluto appear from around a corner, bounding down the dunes, panting excitedly. WOLF-WHISTLE! he thought as he saw Namine. His nostrils flared as he then took in a powerful whiff of her smell. WOOOOOOOOLF-WHIIIIIIIIIIIIIISTLE! This is what rang through the dog's head as he ran ever faster toward the startled girl, his tongue absolutely soaked in saliva. Panicking, Namine begins running away, stumbling along with Pluto giving chase. Namine running just makes the dog even more excited to catch her, and he stays hot on her heels. She runs around a large rock, but Pluto intercepts her by running around the other way. Namine frantically turns around and runs some more before climbing up on top of the rock. She looks down at the barking Pluto, who jumps at her, making her draw back, startled. Pluto places his large front paws on the rock and, slobber dripping from his tongue, jumps up and licks Namine right in the face. This big, slobbery lick immediately makes Namine break into a huge grin. Namine giggles as she turns her head away and brushes the hair out of her face before putting a hand to her wet cheek as she grins fondly at Pluto, who licks his lips at the taste of her skin. "Pluto!" Xion called as she rounded the corner, prompting the dog to bound toward her. Namine's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in surprise at seeing the attractive tomboy arrive on the scene, her hand slipping away from her cheek. "Pluto! What's gotten into you, fella?" Xion asked the exuberantly barking dog, until her eyes locked onto Namine on the rock. "Oh!" she gasped, "Oh, I see..." As Xion approached, Namine hastily began smoothing her hair out, hoping to make a good first impression. "You're...Namine, right?" Xion asked, "Are you OK?" Namine nodded her head. Xion grinned as she rubbed Pluto's head, with the dog licking her cheek repeatedly in response. "I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you - he's harmless, really!" "Oh, I know!" Namine replied with a smile, "He's very sweet." Pluto tore away from Xion and started licking Namine's face again, making the girl squeal in surprise and subsequently laugh in delight. "Heheh! Looks like he thinks the same about you." Xion remarked with a coy smirk, "He went wild the minute he smelled you on the breeze, so he must be able to tell that you're something special." Namine blushed fiercely at this comment, while Pluto stopped licking her and just stood panting at her for a while. "Y-you really think so?" she asked. "Of course!" Xion said as she walked closer, lifting an eyebrow as she saw Pluto lick his lips in between panting. "He thinks you taste great too! You've also got a melodious voice, and dat figure!" The tomboy put two fingers in her mouth and gave a sharp wolf-whistle, stomping a foot on the ground as she did. Hearing his own thoughts on Namine vocalized this way, Pluto gave a loud bark and pressed his paws against Namine's shoulders. The blonde girl gave a yelp as she fell off the rock, the dog diving after her and slamming his tongue down on her entire face, dragging up it and spraying a waterfall of slobber on her in the process. He followed this up by fervently licking every inch of exposed skin that he could. Namine laughed hysterically as this happened to her, while Xion laughed as she watched it, thinking about how adorable Namine looked. Category:Stories Category:Pluto Stories Category:Beach Stories